The present invention relates to a combination of a T-shirt and a frame for displaying the design on the T-shirt, and it also relates to a display frame for mounting a and it also relates to an assembly of frame mounted T-shirts which can be hung on a wall, and it also relates to a stable frame construction.
By way of background, T-shirts with various types of designs are now in vogue and the designs thereon are essentially art forms which represent various occurrences, various geographical areas, various associations, and the like. Thus, some people accumulate a number of T-shirts which are either stored in drawers or in closets wherein they are not displayed.